Family Vacation
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin, Ally and their little Princess go to the most magical place on Earth for some family memories. Please review and enjoy. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

I'm back. I am sorry that it took me so long to write another Austin & Ally story but there was other stories that needed my attention. But Auslly will always be my #1 pairing so I am here once again. It has been awhile since I was at Disneyworld so most of my story is what I would see and do if I went back to there.

I don't own anybody but the characters I made up. I haven't been to Disneyland recently so I am totally making up the attractions.. If I did own A&A I would so ditch the drama and gossip and keep the fun loving, entertaining, hilarious and mischievous antics of the gang and of course lots and lots of adorable, sweet and romantic Auslly moments and words. So no suing, Kay?

_Planning a family trip to Disneyland is a really good idea. Good job Austin Moon. (pats on back) Disneyland is called the magical kingdom and the place of dreams for a reason. My little princess has some of the biggest dreams ever for a six year old, one minute she wants to be a songwriter like her mommy, then a __pop star__ like her daddy, then a ballet dancer etc. _

_Ally and I are 100% behind her, no matter what she decides to do with her life. We have and always will be her biggest cheerleader with lots of love, acceptance and guidance. for her No promises that I won't be the over- protective daddy, the one that Ally teased me about being when she was pregnant with Mia. Hey I can't help it if the idea of someone hurting my precious little girl for their own sick means or even Mia having a boyfriend to do the things that people do when they are in love makes me uneasy and my stomach do the wave and think of ways to protect her and keep her as daddy's little girl for a long time._

_To be honest, I feel the same way about Ally since the first time my eyes met the beautiful chocolate-can-melt-into-them-can-see-every-emotion eyes of my wife and it has gotten stronger since then. What can I say but I love Ally and Mia with all my heart and soul. They are my life, the reason I live in order to make sure that both the most important woman in my life know how much I love them and are happy with their lives and would do anything even give up music for them._

_I have new respect for my father in law, Ally, even married with a child, is still his little girl. He had a hard time letting go when Ally and I announced we were dating he couldn't handle not being her sole protector and man in her life, and always wanted the best for her. To be fair I believe that the more I interacted and fell more in love with Ally, the more I proved to Mr Dawson and Ally that I truly and deeply loved and respected her._

_Now to tell Ally and Mia the good news. I don't know who will be more excited to go and met the characters they have seen on the screen for years: Mia or __Ally. Don't__ be fooled, my lady can be a big kid at heart. A big adorkable, child-like __enthusiasm__ over life and all it holds kid. She has the best example of how to be a big kid with minimum worries aka me. I have and will always be her fun meter and like she lovingly teases me; I will always be her big kid, the one who makes her want to roll her eyes and hug at the same time with my __mischievous__ ways which I have passed down to our daughter. _

Austin downloaded an app that gave him the ability to disguise his voice. He excused himself from the dinner table saying he had to do something important but really he went to the bedroom and pulled out his cell phone. _Please let this app work or my surprise will be ruined. I can't stand to see my little Mia sad. _Mia was busy drying the dishes as fast as her little hands could when the phone rang. Ally picked it up and with a smile said: "Sweetheart, there is someone on the phone for you. They have something important to ask you."

M: "Hello?"

A: "Hi. Is this Mia Moon? This is Mickey Mouse from Disneyworld. I was wondering if your parents and you would be my very special guests for a couple of days? It would mean a whole lot to me if you would say yes."

M: looks at phone then mom speechless, she couldn't believe that Mickey Mouse was calling her and inviting her to his kingdom. Then there was high pitched shrieks complete with jumping up and down so that she dropped the phone. "Yes! Yes! Oh thank you so much Mickey! Mommy! Mickey is on the phone for me! Can we go to see him?! Oh pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!."

To make sure that her mommy's answer was yes, Mia pulled out the big guns: her best puppy dog eyes ( not to hard when she inherited her mommy's big beautiful brown eyes, according to her daddy) and pout with her little hands clasped in front of her. She hardly ever did this, she was a good little girl, like her mommy, who always did what her mommy and daddy said without any fuss.

Ally couldn't help but smile at her adorable little girl. How on earth could she say no to that little face that she loved and wanted to smother with kisses? Like she ever could. It was those puppy dog eyes, they worked like a charm and no one could resist them, no matter how much they try. Just ask her dad and Austin. All Ally had to do was nod yes which sent off another bout of shrieks from Mia.

A couple days later the Moon family were all packed up, suitcases with clothes, toiletries and other stuff for the trip which would take no more then 2 hours. Mia was beside herself with excitement and energy. All week her mantra was "How many more hours until Disney?" "I can't wait to meet Mickey, Cinderella, Ariel..." and course the endless amount of squeals, shouts of joy and bouncing around the house with a huge grin on her face and the adorable ramblings of who she wanted to met and what rides\attractions she wanted to see with and without mommy and daddy. Neither family members slept that night, Austin and Ally had a little restless sleeper who couldn't stop moving even in sleep so they kept getting hit in the head and face..

To keep Mia from getting bored, Mia and Austin engaged in a bubble gun blowing contest. The little girl looking utterly adorable puffing out her cheeks and blowing with all her might to get a bubble big enough to beat her daddy. In the end no one won cause Mia liked to pop not only her own bubble but also her daddy's then laugh gleefully when it got stuck on her dad's face and mom had to pull off the road to help him clean it off, though he did get a kiss on the cheek after she was done.

Since the Moon family were musical, of course there had to be music, a combination between Ally and Austin's songs and of course Mia's children songs, which soon turned into a karaoke party with them all singing happily and not caring if the people who passed them stared at them like nuts as they drive past. Hey when the music calls you to sing along, you do it with no reservations. Plus who wouldn't sing along to their favourite songs?

When Mia was starting to show signs of becoming whinny and fidgety because of boredom, Ally suggested that they play the Alphabet Game, where each person has to come up with a word that starts with each letter of the alphabet without repeating words. This cured the tears and soon the little girl was putting on her "thinking cap" to think of words using her limited vocabulary.

The hotel was a welcome change, it didn't have a lot of amenities but they didn't expect to be spending a lot of time at the hotel. Not when there was a whole kingdom of characters and lots of attractions\rides\shows to capture every type of person's attention and time. It did have a swimming pool and what looked like a cozy little restaurant which is all Austin and Ally really wanted.

"Are we going to see Mickey now? Can we? Please mommy. Please daddy. I'm ready to go." Mia said as she bounced on her toes, eager to get her newest adventure on as soon as possible. The car ride was fun and all but she had energy to burn and if she had a choice, she will meet her new Disney friends sooner then later, even if it was getting dark and her parents looked tired.

"Baby Doll it is too late to go see Mickey right now. We need to get some food in our tummies before a certain little mermaid has her nightly bath and then sleep time. We are going to have plenty of time to meet all the Princesses, fairies and Mickey Mouse tomorrow." Austin said as he knelt down so he could talk daddy to daughter so that Mia wouldn't be upset about having to wait till tomorrow for her adventure.

Even though Mia was disappointed and pouted a little bit, her sunny and easy going disposition returned when she got to be a mermaid in the bathtub while her poor mom had to try to wash her as water splashed over the side to soak the floor. But in the end she looked like the prettiest little princess she was in a blue gingham sundress with her brown hair in pigtails with matching ribbons.

Speaking of royalty, like always Ally was making his eyes bug out and his mouth hang open with the drool dribbling out of his mouth a little at the sight of his love dressed in a simple violet spaghetti strapped sundress and wedges which put her within kissing height, one where he didn't have to bend down so much or lift her high to kiss her. Not that he was complaining about Ally's height; he loved that she was so petite and short as it meant that she was the perfect fit for him to express his love which is something he loved doing, anytime anywhere.

"Close your mouth babe. I would hate to tell the cleaning staff why there is a huge pool of drool on the carpet because my hubby has a drooling problem. But as always it is really sweet how you make such a big deal about how beautiful I look in pretty much anything I wear, you definitely know how to make a woman blush but still feel beautiful." Ally said in a voice that was both sassy, loving and flirty as she went onto her toes, using Austin's shoulders as balance, to kiss his lips.

Austin didn't let her go so easily, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her for a much longer, deeper and definitely love-filled kiss where the world and even that fact that their daughter was in the room disappeared. When the need for air was really needed, they broke lips but not the embrace. "Wow, how on earth can you always take my breath away by just being the loving and affectionate husband that you are?" came the breathy response from Ally which only made Austin want to kiss her again.

"Mommy and daddy, kissy kissy" came the sing-songy voice of Mia who was still standing by their side, smiling adoringly at her parents, not caring if they were late for dinner. At 6, she was a hopeless romantic, she loved watching people kiss and be all lovey dovey, whether in her movies, books or her own parents. She would clutch her tiny hands to her chest as she goes "aww that so tweet." when she saw love in front of her.

"Yeah mommy and I know we love to be all kissy. What can I say but mommy's kisses are yummy yummy. But now my tummy is talking about how it is hungry so may I escort you lovely ladies to dinner." Austin said playfully, _my little hopeless romantic_ before offering his arm to Ally and his hand to Mia and lead them to the dinning room.

"Hi. Welcome to Bailey's Restaurant..." said the hostess, Tabitha, as she looked up at the family entering but she stopped short to become star struck and speechless when she saw two of her favourite singers entering. She knew Austin and Ally didn't really like the fans, no matter how loyal and true fans they were, interrupting their family time. Not that they would say anything to the contrary cause they were too sweet of people to disappoint someone but it was an unspoken fact for all fans.

"Sorry about that. Where would you guys like to sit? Booth or table?" Tabitha composed herself and tried not to freak out inside or out but act like the professional and mature young woman she was. Not that she wouldn't after her shift call her best friends to fangirl over her famous customers but for now she had a job to do.

Once settled in the booth, Austin, Ally and Mia ordered their food and drinks then settled into comfortable family dinner table conversations such as what's happening in Mia's kindergarten class, Austin and Ally's new songs and of course the schedule for tomorrow's trip to the park. Even though Mia was offered paper and crayons to ward off boredom until her food comes, she didn't touch them. She wanted to be "grown up" which means folding her hands on the table, back straight and being a part of the conversation.

Dinner was delicious, cooked perfectly to their specific likes but Mia was starting to lose the battle against her tiredness. Her head would bob down and her eyes slowly closed before she would wake herself up. Her excitement over the day's events was slowly becoming second to how tired she suddenly was. Mia scooted over to her mommy's side so she could drop her little head onto her lap even though Ally stroking her hair and back wasn't helping her fight against sleep.

"I think it is time to put a certain little princess to her bed. She will need all her boundless energy tomorrow to have a good visit with all the Princesses and fairies. Come on sweetheart, bed time." Austin scooped up his daughter into his arms, Mia's head lolled on his shoulder and little thumb went in her mouth as her eyes drooped even farther. Ally holding Austin's free hand as they walked into their room and got to work double teaming undressing their baby girl into her nightie and brush her teeth.

"I sleepy but not too sleepy for a song. Peas and tank you." came the sleepy response from the sleeping cutie in the big girl bed even after her parents had kissed her forehead and whispered "sweet dreams sweetie. I love you". Even being sleepy wouldn't stop Mia from being able to listen to either or both parents singing her a lullaby or the softer version of her favourite songs of theirs. What could she say but that her mommy and daddy sing so pretty.

Ally just smiled softly and curled herself around her little angel, Mia snuggled up to her mommy sighing happily, and began to sing a love song. Austin was snuggled up to Ally and Mia, his arms wrapped around both of the loves of his life, enjoying listening to the angelic voice that was his wife and just enjoying this moment of being with his family. Mia was fast asleep by the last note so with one more kiss from both parents, they got ready for bed themselves.

Austin and Ally fell asleep the same way they have been for the past 7 years of marriage, all snuggled into each other's arms where you don't know where one starts and ends but to them, the other person was like a big ole lovable and huggable teddy bear. Like with their daughter, Ally got serenaded to sleep by the deep, soulful and beautiful voice of her hubby by one of the love songs he wrote especially for her and still made her heart race and fall in love with him all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin was awaken by tiny little fingers trying to pry open his eyes with a "wakey wakey daddy. The sun is up so I am up. The Princesses are waiting to meet me. So up and at it." When he pried open his weighted eyelids, Mia was sitting on his stomach with her little hands on her hips, so impatient to get on with the day even if the sun was barely shinning in the room. A glance at the bedside table confirmed it was too early to be awake, it was 7 am, so with a groan Austin rolled back over, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Sweetheart, it is too early to wake up. I know you are excited to see the Princesses but they are still sleeping. So why don't you have some snuggle time with mommy and daddy for awhile." Austin whispered as he pulled Mia off his stomach and into the cozy space between him and Ally before wrapping his arms around them both. Gracie tried to get away with lots of squirming and protesting but ended up remembering that she loved to snuggle with her parents so why not take this opportunity to snuggle even deeper into the circle of love surrounding her and enjoy being with her parents.

The alarm woke up everybody at 9 am from a restful and deep sleep. This time Mia had to be awaken with kisses on her neck and cheeks and whispers of "wake up sweetheart. It is time for you to meet your Princesses. Mommy and daddy have a fun filled day planned for us so up and at it baby girl." It started off being hard to wake up Mia as she kept pressing their noses as if they were snooze buttons or burrowing herself deeper in the one mention of the fact that it was finally time for her to meet her heroines got her up and bouncy with excitement and childish energy in no time at all.

"Amelia Harmony Moon! Come here. Before we left the hotel room mommy and daddy told you that you needed to hold mommy or daddy's hand while in the park cause you could get lost. There are a lot of families here who are just as excited as you to see their favourite characters and it would make mommy and daddy very sad if we lost you. So stay close to us at all times." Ally said in a firm but gentle voice which instantly froze her daughter in her tracks and with a resigned look on her face she turned back to grab her mom's hand with a "I'm sorry mommy. I'll be good." look on her face.

"Ok where should we go first? Should we just go with the attractions and rides we see as we walk through the park?" Austin posted the questions to both ladies as he examined the map chuck full of words and pictures to see what could be fun to start with. He had looked at the brochure and saw some attractions that interested him but might not be experience this trip cause of the scariness to Gracie. No use scaring or traumatizing his little girlie for nothing, no nightmares equals no "what were you thinking?" conversation from Ally.

"Well there is a huge parade on the main street at noon with all the characters children would want to see; the Princesses, heroes and of course Mickey, Minnie and their friends. So let's head over there and go on rides along the way." Ally suggested as she looked at the list she had made up, her and her lists, after Austin had brought up the trip. She thought it had everything for all three people in her family to enjoy. She hoped it did cause it wouldn't be a family vacation if someone is bored.

The first attraction was a sing-along with a woman and man who were overly perky and energetic, though being like that when trying to keep little ones engaged and involved in the activity is a bonus and it works. There was a combination of toe-tapping, hand clapping and different voices mixing together to become one voice, the parents reliving their own childhood with classic Disney songs they sang at that age.

"What would you guys like to eat keeping in mind that there is no pancakes here (smiles playfully at her hubby who stuck his tongue out in mock horror). Ohh there is so many different kinds of food from a lot of countries, I wish I could try them all. Oh well I guess I will have to take samples of whatever my hubby and baby girl have, hint hint." Ally said as she took in all the shops in front of her, mentally going through what she felt like for lunch as well as what suggestions she might offer to Mia.

The little family had a little picnic under the shadiest tree of sushi-Ally, spaghetti and meatballs-Mia and a pizza with all toppings-Austin. Ally and Austin made a little game of "sneaking" bits and pieces of their spouses' food off their plate when they weren't looking and then "pretending" to be angry with them when they were "caught". They had the perfect spot to witness the parade as families flocked to that spot to get the best seats they could.

The parade was a colourful, musical and loud experience, Gracie was constantly on her feet, cheering as loudly as her little body could: "Look it is Princess Jasmine! Hi Jasmine! A whole new world. A new adventure to ensue. Hi Mickey! I am down here! Can they see me? I am waving at them and they aren't waving back." Austin put her onto his shoulders so she could see better though he kind of regretted it when Mia would kick him in the chest with her feet or bounce too hard on his shoulders.

"It is Cindy, I mean Cinderella. I wonder where her mice friends are? I guess they stayed behind at the castle so they wouldn't be squished by all these people. Though they would have to stay in the walls cause Muffy the cat would be after them the entire time. Even though Jacques, Gus and Molly are smart cookies and can outsmart that cat. She is even prettier then in the movie." Mia said as she clutched her autograph book to her chest in awe, gathering her courage to go up to Cinderella.

"Hi Cinderella. My name is Mia and I am a huge fan. You taught me to never ever give up on my dreams even when people are meanies and try to stop you. And my mommy and daddy taught me to dream big so I have big dreams like you do. I just hope I find my happily ever after like you did with your Prince. Anyway, can you please sign my special book?" Mia said all in one breath while holding out her book and pen. She had defiantly inherited her mommy's adorable rambling when she had a lot to say or got really excited about something.

Afterwards, she came running full speed to her parents who were standing not too far away with smiles at how giddy their munchkin was. "Lookie lookie! Cindy gave me her autograph and she talked to me, yup she did. She said that I should never stop dreaming. And I am going to listen, yes I am cause she is a princess and they are smart as well as pretty. Like mommy. Ohh look I see Tinkerbell. Gotta go." before rushing off again, causing her parents to jog after her.

"Tinkerbell, I am your biggest fan. I get into trouble with my mommy and daddy a lot and get boo boos cause I want to fly just you but I fall a lot. Too bad I don't have pixie dust cause everyone knows that you need faith, trust and pixie dust to fly. Do you have any pixie dust you could let me borrow? Please I really want to come on all your adventures with your friends, with mommy and daddy's ok of course. (brings out her pleading puppy dog look)." Tinkerbell just shakes her head sweetly but agrees to sign her book for her.

"Mommy and daddy, Tinkerbell signed my special book. I wanted her to lend me some of her pixie dust so I can be a fairy too and not get all boo booed. But still meeting her so super duper cool. What is on the fun-genda now?" Mia said finally catching her breath and stopping jumping, rambling took a lot more energy then people thought so she was tried. Not that she was too tired not to go on more rides or hopefully meet more characters cause she knew she wouldn't get to that point.

"Well I have an idea. There is this arcade game based on the movie "Toy Story" that I would like to try. We don't need to be on teams, I just want to play it." Austin said as he pointed towards the game he wanted to try. The girls agreed so they all squished into one car, Mia was in the middle but she was too busy helping her mommy shoot the digital rings onto the equally digital images and laughing her little head off to care how squished she was.

"Oh Austin Moon shoots, oh and it misses but he shoots again and it is goood! Happy dance happy dance. Let's see if his beloved wifey Ally Moon with the assist of the always adorable Mia can get the same score as me. Oh and the girls score 10\10 basket! The crowd goes wild! Good job girls!" Austin said, actually putting his gun down to give a round of applause with kisses of congrads to both of his girls.

"I think it is time to go back to the hotel. It is getting late and I think a certain little munchkin is getting tired. (the activity and excitement of the day and all its memories were starting to creep up on the little girl ;she was starting to drag her feet and look sleepy-eyed). We have two more days of fun and new friends before we go home. So there is no need to jam everything in today" Ally said as she looked back at Gracie who was behind them until she picked up her baby girl and let her relax in her arms.

"It is Ariel. Good thing her daddy put that special spell on her so she and Prince Eric could be together on land. Mermaids shouldn't be on land or they will get sick. True story. Before we go, can I go over and say "hi"? Pretty please with a cherry on top." Gracie said; her energy coming back to her at the sight of the red haired princess so she tried to squirm out of Ally's arms.

"Hi Ariel. I pretend to be a mermaid whenever I am in water like in the bathtub or swimming in the lake. My mommy says that I am a water baby, though I am not a baby or made out of water. If I had my choice I would stay in the water until my fingers get all raisony or the water goes cold, I just love being in the water like you. Can you sign my special book?" After she was done, she ran back to her parents and it was time to start winding down this exciting day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mia, stay still. Mommy is trying to put some sunscreen on you so that you don't get burnt. We are going to be in and out of the water all day in the bright sun so you will need your water wings too. Austin can you please put them in the bag?." Ally was saying as with one hand she held on to the wiggling girl who wasn't so happy to have to stay still for too long and the other was trying to put sunscreen on her.

"Mommy, no more. I want to go swimming and go down the slides. I want to be a mermaid, splashing in the waves and diving deep on my underwater adventures with Ariel and Flounder." Mia exclaimed as she imagined the adventures she was going to have as she watched her daddy rush around the room making sure the day's bag was packed with dry clothes, towels, sunscreen, lunch and anything else they might need.

When they got to the park, Mia and Ally went into the girl's dressing room while Austin went into the men's. Austin was the first one out so he stood off to the side watching the other families' start their water fun, waiting for his two girls to come out. When he saw them come out, he went from going aww seeing his little Mia looking oh so adorable in her pink polka dotted bathing suit with her water wings making her little arms look even more small. When his eyes landed on Ally, his mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out, he forgot he was in a public place.

_Mama Mia, I have always knew that my Ally was drop dead gorgeous. That was one of the things I first saw when I saw her first at the counter of Sonic Boom and why I decided to finally say something to her, it was a lame plan but hey it worked didn`t it? She keeps reminding me how beautiful , inside and out,she is __every time__ we are together. I am so blessed to have her in my life, what on earth did __I__ do to deserve an angel like Ally? Whatever it is, I am forever grateful that God put her in my life and I will do whatever I can to make sure that Ally knows how much I love her. That was part of my wedding vows._

Ally was wearing a simple flowered tankini with boy shorts which showcased her long and lean legs and petite, lithe curves and body. She took Austin's breath away although that wasn't much of a stretch since she always seemed to be able to take Austin's breath away, no matter what she wore. She was just so incredible that you lost your breath when you were around her, there should be a warning when hanging out with her though he wouldn't mind it if she gave him CPR when he lost his breath because of her :D

It took Austin a couple of minutes and constant waving of Ally's hands in front of his face to realize she was talking to him: "Come back to earth Austin. You who! Come on, it is just a bathing suit, nothing special or to make you drool, not like that has stopped you before. Glad to know Ally D still has the swag to keep her husband on his toes and make his heart race. You defiantly know how to make a girl feel beautiful sweetheart." Ally said in a tone that was both filled with humour and flirting as she lead the way to the beach chairs, looking over her shoulder to wink at her hubby.

As the sun rose higher in the sky and the temperature rose, the Moon family as well as the other families enjoyed cooling off in the crisp, clean and chilly at first but really cools you off water and the adrenaline rush, thrills and instant enjoyment that the numerous types of slides of different heights brought. Each slide had a long line of eager people; adults and children, waiting to ride it as well as the wave pool; kids would squeal with delight when the chime for the waves to appear sounded as it gave them a chance to jump into the waves or ride them in their inflatable rafts.

When the water play was done, it was time for some sunbathing or in Mia's case to be smothered with another coat of sunscreen before some cuddling with Ally for some fairy tales which were Mia's favourite and letting the rays of the sun dry her off. Austin pretended to be sunbathing but really was watching under his eyelashes adoring and love in his eyes at the sweet and precious mother-daughter moment in front of her. He loved watching his two girls interact, no matter the situation, it always brought a smile to his face as well as his heart. It always makes him fall even more in love with Ally each time.

"Ok so since we are all dry and toasty from Mr Sun, why don't we get dried off and go to see who we can met and what other rides we can go on?" Ally commented after she saw she was starting to burn so it was time to move on. Her throat was starting to hurt from reading book after book though she was more then thrilled that her daughter had caught the love of books that she did as well as being a dreamer. Like Austin would say; like mother like daughter

"Mia, there is Belle. Why don't you go over there and say "hello"? (Mia rushes off excited to have a chance to met another one of the Princesses) Alls, this is the Princess that I think best resembles you; besides the brown hair and matching beautiful eyes. You both are considered to be outcasts in society, an adorable dork if I must say, but only because you both have a mind of your own and know yourself inside and out so you won't change for anyone. Not that I would want you to change any part of the woman I love and married.

You both are also hopeless romantics and dream of doing something big or meaningful with your lives to make the world a better place. Add that to you both are bookworms and are beautiful inside and out and Belle is like the cartoon you." Austin whispered in Ally's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying this moment of time when they could be together, just watching their little sweetie being her adorable little self.

"Awwww I don't know which Prince Charming you remind me of cause you are all of them rolled into one. My dream Prince, the one I wished and dreamt of when I was little. I am so lucky I fell in love with you, the sweetest, romantic, kindest man ever on this planet." Ally spoke from the heart as her heart melted at how sweet and romantic her husband was being, as usual, as she turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist to lean up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

When Mia came back, they went on their way where they found themselves at Splash Mountain, good thing all the riders got hooded raincoats cause it was too much of a hassle to get back into their bathing suits. Mia was seated between her parents so she wouldn't be thrown around too much in the rapids\waves of the water that gives the ride its name.

Ally would have enjoyed the thrill, the wetness and the adrenaline rush of the ride if she wasn't so focused on making sure Mia was safe and not getting scared on the ride. She had nothing to worry about, Mia would squeal and laugh with joy when the wave of water would splash her or in the excitement of the next wave. She was having a blast, she didn't care if she got soaked, she was having too much fun.

After the ride was over, Gracie got her delight by standing on the bridge where as the car came around the corner, it would send a huge wave over the bridge splashing anyone walking by. She was too focused on her own little game that she didn't seem to notice that a certain golden haired princess was floating by until she heard an airy tone mention her three dear fairy friends. Then she practically ran to Aurora's side after having to come back to her parents for her autograph book.

"Hi Princess Aurora. I don't know how you could sleep for so long, I don't even like naps cause it means I have to stop playing but my mommy and daddy make me take naps. They say it makes me a happier and funnier girl. I like it when they kiss me awake though, it makes me feel so loved and warm in my tummy. Is that how you felt when Prince Philip kissed you? I would love to have fairy friends, I bet Merryweather, Flora and Fauna are super fun to play with." As Aurora was signing her book, she was smiling sweetly and having a small conversation with the little girl, Mia was melting that an actual princess was talking to her.

Even if Mia admitted that sleeping wasn't her favourite thing to do, she was rubbing her eyes, yawning in between sentences of her emotions and delight of the day's activities and asked for her daddy to please carry her to the hotel cause she was tired. Austin and Ally looked at each other and made a mental conversation; perfected of being best friends for many years and married for the last seven years so they were able to practically read the other's thoughts and anticipate what the other person was going to say next that way they could finish their sentences.

Tomorrow was their last day here at this magical place and they still had so much more fun activities planned out and of course many more characters for Mia to see. But they didn't want to over-excite their little one to the point where none of them got any sleep that night because a certain six year old was bouncing on their beds speaking on the top of her voice about how excited she was for tommarrow to come and how she wasn't sleepy anymore. So for now plans were being kept under their hats until the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy! Daddy! Quicker feet! The animals are waiting to meet me." Mia exclaimed while trying to walk backwards but still staying close to her parents so she wouldn't get in trouble again. She was really anxious to be practically face to face with animals that she wouldn't see in her own backyard and were within touching distance. But to her, Austin and Ally were walking way to slow for her and she was trying to get them to hurry up, she hated to wait for anything..

"Baby doll, the animals aren't going to go anywhere. We are going to visit them in their homes so they would be waiting for us to visit but they will wait for as long as it takes us to get there. We don't have to run, the tour is going to start in a couple of minutes, plenty of time to find our seats. So slow down Ms Speed Walker." Ally said as Austin grabbed hold of Mia's hoodie to make sure that she stayed with them and was listening to what her mom was saying.

The safari exhibit wasn't very busy, there were a couple of families with kids and also some teenagers there along with the way too perky, smiley and very energetic but knowledgeable about all the animals in the park travel guide Mandy. The jeep went through a very realistic jungle setting with limited distance between humans and animals though all participants were told to keep their hands inside the jeep so no one got their fingers eaten. No one could complain, Mandy taught them all about the animals with fun and interesting facts with humor intertwined and made the trip that much more enjoyable.

Gracie became a junior photographer, snapping pictures left and right of all the animals she could see with her purple one-time camera all while cooing and exclaiming over the animals, loving each moment of it with lots of pictures to show to her classmates at show and tell. Her class will be so impressed that she might even get a gold star from Ms Melbourne. Austin added to that excitement and fun by talking in funny voices as if the animals were actually talking to them, making both his girls giggle at his dorkiness but loving every moment of it.

"That baby elephant was so cute and it was sucking its trunk like I suck my thumb. The baby hippo likes to piggyback on its mommy's back like I do. I thought I loved being in the water but most of it's life is in the water, now that is a water baby. The giraffe baby is almost as tall as its mommy. The monkey baby was making funny faces at me, we were playing "Who Can Make the Funniest Face?. He won but I was so close to winning if we ever played again." Mia gushed about her very own safari adventure as Austin, Ally and Mia walked down the walkway to their next stop: the Princess Museum.

The Princess Museum was any little girl who lived, breathed, ate and slept the Princesses' dream come true, or a grown woman reliving their own childhood of wanting to be a Princess. It had some of the famous props that symbolized the different princesses: Cinderella's glass slipper, Belle's magic mirror, Snow White's poisoned apple with the single bite etc, on display as well as portraits of every Princess from Snow White to Elsa\Anna along the wall.

"When I was a little girl I wanted to be just like Princess Jasmine. She has a mind of her own; no one tells her who she should and shouldn't be or what she should be doing because she is a Princess. She is stubborn and a strong woman, no helpless wilting flower who needs a man to take care of her and make her life meaningful. She wants to be a queen that makes a difference in her kingdom where everyone has what they need to survive on, poor or not and everyone is treated fairly." Ally said as she remembered being a little girl wishing that she was a totally different girl with the life she dreamt about having if only she wasn't so shy and scared of stepping outside her comfort zone.

"Well I am proud to say that the woman I fell in love with is the exact person she wanted to be when she was the same age as our adorable daughter. Cause beautiful you are defiantly a strong woman who knows how to speak up for yourself and take care of yourself as well as the people you love, some of that can be contributed to our tough cookie of a best friend.

And don't get me started on your personalized and relatable as well as beautiful songs that make a difference in people's lives by telling them that no dream is impossible with work, patience, time and believing in themselves. Sweetie, you are just like Jasmine, only more beautiful. Go over there and met one of your idol. Don't make me have to push you over there cause I will" Austin said with love reflected in his eyes as he gazed at Ally, trying to let her know his opinion about his wife being like the fictional princess. She was his Queen if that made a difference.

"Here you go mommy. I got Jasmine's autograph for you. I know how much you love her. Now you can put it on the wall in your guys' bedroom." Mia showed her mom the autograph proudly, she liked the feeling she had inside when she did something nice for someone she loved and now her tummy was filled with warmth at making her mommy smile . She liked making people smile, it made her smile and smiling was fun.

After the museum it was time to go to the gift shop for some mementos of their family vacation. Mia had the most fun; trying on the different costume dresses and jewellery, feeling like a princess\fairy in her own little imaginary world, spinning and posing in front of the mirror. She did like the soft and plushy stuffed animals, they were so huggable and cute but her mommy always joked that if Mia got anymore stuffed animals on her bed, there would be no room for her. It was already a cozy and snuggly nest as it was with Mia in the middle of it all.

In the end, Mia decided on a Tinkerbell doll and Ally got a picture frame with the fairies for a family photo in front of Cinderella's Castle as a memory keepsake for the fireplace mantle. The picture was sooo adorable, Mia and Tinkie were in the front with Ally's arms wrapped around her and Austin's around her in a family hug even the random person who took the picture said so as she gave back the camera.

After a quick trip to the hotel room to get warmer clothes, it was fireworks time at Mickey's castle. "Ohh loud! It hurts my ears" (Ally covers Mia's ears with her hands) "That is better. Now I can enjoy the prettiness of the fireworks. Ohh look at all those colors. I see red, blue, yellow, white and green. That one looks like a star. That one is a rocket." Mia commented as she sat happily in Ally's lap, enjoying the fabulous light show above her as were the other families around them with all the oohs and ahhs.

But soon enough exhaustion over the past three day's events, activities and fun caught up with the little girl so that Mia soon nodded off. Austin carried her back to the car and the family turned in for the night, all tuckered out from their day of fun and kind of sad that their vacation was over, it felt like it just started. Good thing Disneyworld was only two hours away so it wasn't as if they couldn't come back for another vacation sometime soon.. Now to plan the next family vacation.

.


End file.
